Parecidos
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: Saint Seiya Crossover. "Shun se parece a su padre en cierta característica, por ello la oculta pero olvidándose de algo: aún es palpable para él y otras personas. ¿Alguien podrá hacerle sentir mejor?" *ESTE FANFIC PARTICIPA EN EL RETO "¡Un Fanfic, Dos Animes! de la Comunidad: Mundo Bakugan"* (Shun/Lithos Frienship).


**Título:**_ Parecidos._

**Pairing:**_ No (Aunque si quieren notar Lithos/Aioria por mí no hay problema XD)._

**Character:**_ Shun (Bakugan) y Lithos (Saint Seiya Episode G)._

**Genre:**_ Friendship/Hurt/Confort._

**Rated:**_ K+_

**Palabras: 856 (Viñeta).**

**Páginas: 5.**

**Summary:** _Shun se parece a su padre en cierta característica, por ello la oculta pero olvidándose de algo: aún es palpable para él y otras personas. ¿Alguien podrá hacerle sentir mejor?_

**Disclaimer:**_ Bakugan, Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episode G, y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen._

**Cronología:**_ Durante la segunda temporada de Nueva Vestroia, ya saben, mientras se esconden de los Vexos en la mansión de Marucho._

**DATO: ESTE FANFIC PARTICIPA EN EL RETO "¡Un Fanfic, Dos Animes! de la Comunidad: Mundo Bakugan"**

**DATO 2: Me inspiré leyendo CIERTO manga XD**

* * *

***.-:Parecidos:-.***

Sus pasos al pegar contra el suelo se escucharon secos, leves gotas de lluvia saltaban mojándole el borde del pantalón, sonrió levemente mirando a ambos lados, los lentes oscuros cubriendo sus ojos. Suspiró aliviado al entrar a la mansión de su amigo y bajó la mirada viendo la bolsa entre sus manos. Los demás peleadores le miraron con cierta señal de consternación en el rostro pero fue Mira quien habló-¿Por qué estás vestido así Dan? –

El castaño se quitó la gabardina de cuero marrón y los lentes oscuros para luego sonreír-Salí a hacerle un favor a Shun –

Runo frunció el seño dándole un zape-¡¿Estás loco? Sabes que no se puede salir y aún así lo hiciste, no entiendo por qué Shun te mandó afuera aún sabiéndolo! –

-Por favor Runo, es Shun-Sonrió rascándose la nuca, pero el gesto desapareció de inmediato al notar que faltaba alguien-Oigan… ¿Dónde está nuestro ninja…? –

Todos miraron a hacia todas direcciones pero sin encontrar al nombrado-No lo sé-Dijo Marucho.

-¡Ah…!-Exclamó Baron sonriente-¡Quizá el maestro Shun esté entrenando! –

Ingram, al lado de los otros bakugan, les susurró a estos-No está entrenando –

-¿Entonces en dónde está?-Preguntó Elfin.

Pero el Ventus solo miró hacia el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones.

**Mientras…**

En su habitación, el pelinegro se encontraba mirándose en el espejo del baño, la puerta de esta abierta. Miró fijamente su cabello, volvió a pasar, volvió a su color original. Frunció el seño apretando los labios con fuerza y suspiró tomando un mechón para observarlo con más detenimiento con sus ojos ámbares. Púrpura oscuro. Negro-violáceo-A pesar de todo…-Susurraba amargamente-Sigue pasando… –

-Disculpe, joven Shun –

El peleador Ventus miró hacia su habitación y pudo ver a una mujer de cabellos verdes oscuros y ojos de un azul también oscuro-¿Sí, qué quiere? –

-El joven Marucho y los demás peleadores están en la sala-Le sonrió cerrando los ojos-Le estaban buscando, el joven Baron creyó que entrenaba en la lluvia así que… Bueno…-Rió-Salió afuera y…-Miró fijamente al peleador al ver cierta peculiaridad en él-Joven Shun… ¿Qué le ocurrió a su cabello…? –

-¿Usted es…?-Musitó el peleador.

-Lithos, joven, Lithos Chrysalis, vengo de Grecia –

-Ya veo…-Suspiró-Bueno señorita Chrysalis, solo digamos que este es mi color de cabello –

-P-pero… Lo he visto con el cabello negro, no negro-violáceo –

Suspiró nuevamente-Lo sé, lo sé… Pero…-Se sonrojó un poco-Es que lo escondo –

-¿Por qué? Si me permite preguntar –

Shun le sonrió levemente a la mujer, en cierto modo le recordaba a su madre, por lo comprensiva-Es que…-Bajó la mirada suspirando-Yo también crecí en Grecia, ¿Sabe? Pero… Al venir a Japón… Digamos que en mi hogar, donde el dojo de mi abuelo, mi padre no era muy bien recibido. Entonces… Digamos que le culpan por algo que, según sus amigos, como el padre de Dan, no hizo… Pero yo no lo creo. Él murió y… Cuando ocurrió…-Suspiró-… Empezaron a culparme a mí por lo que hizo, solo porque me parecía a él. Yo no lo soporté y empecé a ocultar el parecido con mi padre. Por obvias razones no puedo cambiar el color de mis ojos, es imposible a menos con lentes de contactos pero… Digamos que hay una persona a la que no le hubiese gustado. Sin embargo con mi cabello… –

-Entiendo…-Lithos sonrió abrazando a Shun levemente, el peleador se sonrojó levemente abriendo los ojos de la impresión-Pero no tienes de qué avergonzarte, tu padre es tu padre, no importa lo que intentes hacer…-Se separó un poco de él-Y perdone que se lo diga, joven Shun, pero está cometiendo una ridiculez –

-¿Ri-diculez…?-Preguntó en shock.

-Sí-Asintió Lithos sonriendo-Porque a pesar de todo aún está unido por medio de sangre a su padre, joven Shun, y por más que lo quiera negar, así es-La mujer depositó un beso en la mejilla del chico quien se sonrojó un poco-¿Pero sabes…? –

-¿Q-qué cosa…?-Preguntó Shun.

-Me recuerdas a un buen amigo, él sentía lo mismo que tú, con respecto a su hermano mayor, y decidió hacer lo mismo… Al final… No pudo hacer más que sentirse orgulloso de su hermano y aceptó quien era, y aún así, para que no le compararan con él, hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer a su manera… –

-Y…-El peleador le miró curioso-¿Qué le pasó? –

-Ahorita…-Una sonrisa triste se formó en los labios de Lithos-Él… Está muerto… Pero su recuerdo sigue estando conmigo en mi corazón… –

-Lithos…-Susurró Shun bajando la mirada-Gracias Lithos, por tus palabras… Pero eso solo ha logrado confundirme más… –

-Lamento…-Sonrió la peliverde besando la frente del menor-Si te sigue molestando ello, pero pase lo que pase aquí estaré, joven Shun… Solo búsqueme si me necesita… –

-Sí…-Asintió el ojiámbar sonriendo. Lithos salió de la habitación dejando a Shun nuevamente solo, se miró en el espejo una vez más y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro-Papá… Por más parecidos que seamos… Haré lo que hizo el amigo de Lithos: Seguiré haciendo lo mejor que hago a mi manera, dejaré de pelear de la misma forma que tú lo hacías, porque eso solo pone más en contra mi cometido… Gracias Lithos… –

"_-… Enserio gracias… –"_

Shun salió del baño para luego acercarse a la puerta de la habitación y salir de allí.

***.-:Fin:-.***

* * *

**N/A:**_ Lo publico a esta hora porque ya no me daba tiempo._

_Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente…_

_Mataneee…_

**PD: ¿Quieren conti? Porque a mí me parece que da como para tener secuela xD**


End file.
